


The Guerilla Kissing Campaign of Clint Barton

by micketysplit



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micketysplit/pseuds/micketysplit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span class="small">first avengers fic yayyy</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Avengers Fandom (movieverse)<br/>Written for a prompt at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_cc_feelsmeme"></span><a href="http://cc-feelsmeme.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://cc-feelsmeme.livejournal.com/"><b>cc_feelsmeme</b></a>: <a href="http://cc-feelsmeme.livejournal.com/1635.html?thread=19043#t19043">http://cc-feelsmeme.livejournal.com/1635.html?thread=19043#t19043</a><br/><tt>After being fended off in past attempts to formally ask Phil out on cheesy dates fails, Clint just starts randomly kissing him whenever they're alone. Phil's response is surprise, followed by aggravation, followed by (when Clint stops, because consent is sexy and forcing kisses on the unwilling is not) longing and then finally, kisses of his own. They might even end up going on one of those dorky dates after all.</tt></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Guerilla Kissing Campaign of Clint Barton

**Author's Note:**

> first avengers fic yayyy
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Avengers Fandom (movieverse)  
> Written for a prompt at [](http://cc-feelsmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**cc_feelsmeme**](http://cc-feelsmeme.livejournal.com/): <http://cc-feelsmeme.livejournal.com/1635.html?thread=19043#t19043>  
> ` After being fended off in past attempts to formally ask Phil out on cheesy dates fails, Clint just starts randomly kissing him whenever they're alone. Phil's response is surprise, followed by aggravation, followed by (when Clint stops, because consent is sexy and forcing kisses on the unwilling is not) longing and then finally, kisses of his own. They might even end up going on one of those dorky dates after all.`

_Specialist, what do you think you're doing_ , Phil wanted to say but what actually came out was, "Mhh hmpph dhmmph."

Because Barton was kissing him. _Kissing him_. In the middle of Corridor 5b on Level 3. The corridor was currently devoid of any other agents, thank fuck, but Barton had simply dropped out of nowhere, stepped into Phil's space, cupped a hand around the back of his neck quicker than Phil could execute a block and pressed their lips together.

Barton pulled back slightly, leaned in for a quick peck and then released him, stepping back with a slight quirk of his mouth.

He said, "Good morning, sir. Need any help with those files?"

"I think I can manage to carry them all the way to my office," Phil answered, running on autopilot and then blinked. "Also, what was that?"

Barton contrived to appear politely confused. "What was _what_ , sir?"

Phil pointed at his mouth, which was still tingling slightly. There were no forms for situations like this. "You kissed me."

"Oh, that."

"Yes. That. Don't do it again," Phil said, stepped around Barton, tapping his files back into neatness; he'd nearly dropped them when Barton kissed him.

"Sir, would you like to go to the circus with me next week?"

"For the sixth time, Specialist," Phil said as he rounded the corner, "no."

\--

Barton got the drop on him again, what the hell, when they had just finished a mission and Phil was patiently climbing the last flight of stairs to get to the roof on which Barton had been last seen. He hadn't been answering Phil's increasingly annoyed calls over the comm, and Phil knew he was walking into a trap, but Barton was a very important asset. That's probably the reason why he refrained from breaking the man's neck when, after Phil pushed open the door to the roof and walked out into the smoke-filled sunshine, Barton grabbed him by the hips, twirled him around as neat as a dance and kissed him.

Phil frowned into the kiss, ignoring how nice Barton's mouth felt.

"I thought I told not to do that again," he said after Barton did his pull-back-then-one-more-peck thing. "Barton, this is unacceptable."

"Sir, you would have snapped my neck eight seconds ago if it was really that unacceptable. I could make it up to you over dinner?"

"Unfortunately, you can't make it up to me." Phil smoothed a hand over the front of his jacket. "No to the dinner. And no more kissing."

"Sir, you're irresistible. I can't make any promises in that regard."

"Debrief now," Phil said, crisp and calm.

Barton grinned, and saluted.

\--

At least Barton had some kind of discretion to bestow the next four kisses when they were alone. He was trained well, at least.

Phil wasn't sure how he got training in ambush-kissing. He was sure he didn't want to know.

\--

After the last kiss (which occurred in a corner of Stark Tower and was actually kind of exhilarating), Phil experienced a week of a sort of quiet anticipation of which he didn't know the source of until it hit him that Barton hadn't ambushed-kissed him in six days.

"Barton, a word," he said after a debrief with Stark and Captain Rogers that had consisted of him actually sitting between the two so the Captain would have a reason not to reach over and swat Stark out of sheer frustration from time to time. Barton, who had been walking carelessly past that particular room, did a smart about-face and trailed after Phil back to his office. He threw himself in one of the armchairs in front of Phil's desk, and arched his eyebrows in curiousity.

"Sir?"

Phil made a show of neatening his neat desk.

"Sir," Barton said again, and Phil wrinkled his nose.

"You've stopped kissing me," Phil said. It felt all kinds of weird to say that out loud, but Phil managed to do so without sounding needy about it.

He hoped.

"Affirmative, sir." Barton was practically sprawled right across the chair, head lolling against one arm, legs hanging over the other side. "The operation was a tactical failure from the start."

"Explain," Phil said, and folded his arms across his chest.

"Target was unresponsive to proposed interactions," Barton said in his Serious-Report voice, and yes, he actually had one of those. "When escalation was introduced in the form of physical intervention, target remained indifferent."

"Target was _so_ not indifferent, Specialist," Phil countered and rolled his eyes at Barton's _well-now_ expression. "Target reciprocated in at least the last two exchanges, out on the firing-range and on the connecting bridge."

Barton acknowledged his corrections with a shrug. "Be that as it may, sir, the physical intervention was uninvited and unwarranted. The operation is currently in indefinite hold."

"Negative, Specialist," Phil blurted out, half-caught up in this little playacting, and half-desperate that Barton had actually _given up_ , which was impossible, Clint never gave up. "You don't have the clearance to designate operation statuses." He had forms for _that_ , but he wasn't about to pull them out and suffer Barton's unreasonable interest in Phil's paperwork. He walked quickly around his table and went down on one knee in front of Barton, who looked surprised for a half a beat before leering at him.

"Why, _sir_. Does this mean you might go with me to SHIELD ball?"

"Barton, just," Phil said and laid one on him, hot and deep and searching.

Because he was a quick-study, this ambush-kissing was really not as hard as it looked.

_fin_


End file.
